


Borderline

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Internal Conflict, Leo going through the 5 stages of Horny, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo knows that he's too far gone now to turn back.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October! I have returned to another fixation of mine and cranked out some omegaverse. Sorry for any mistakes this was sitting in my drafts and I decided to finish it. This takes place somewhere between the first and second season. 
> 
> Also because of how the fandom is, comments are moderated.

Mikey sighed for what felt like the tenth time alone today. Grunting he threw his legs out of bed, having slept in and honestly not wanting to get out of his snoozing spot.

The AC puttered on serenely and Mikey makes a side note to take a cold shower later, the infernal heat of summertime snaking in the sewers down below. Global warming would ultimately make the world combust and interdimensional demons will be the least of their worries Mikey thought to himself.

On the counter, there was a slice of pizza left out for him (thanks to Raph probably) and he heats it up in the microwave, too tired to whip up a creation of his own. Creativity did run its lowest when he had no fuel for it. While he was all for cold pizza, his stomach was acting sort of funky and he didn’t want to risk it.

He can hear the repetitive skateboarding of someone in the distance and he focused on the tempo, feeling the dull ache of his stomach lessening. As the timer counts down, Mikey gets irritable, as he opens the microwave to day-old pizza with seconds left on the microwave. Usually, pizza would be appetizing but all he could really focus on was the cheese craters and how oily it was sticking to the plate.

His stomach recoils as does the smile on his face, the pleasant aroma of his favorite pizza that they dined on was making his stomach curdle. Still, an empty stomach wasn’t up for arguing which left Michelangelo in a dilemma. Taking a seat, he sat down to examine the pizza, willing it to become appetizing.

“Hey Micheal—“ Mikey groaned as the pizza flipped from his hand and he collapsed back in his chair. A rather sweaty Leon had rounded the corner and put his hands up in surrender.

“Woah hey calm thyself. I don’t stink that bad.” Grabbing whatever could quench his thirst from the fridge, he wiped his leftover sweat off with a convenient kitchen towel on the counter before eyeing the youngest.

Mikey had recently turned seventeen and despite being one year from what was considered the first trial of adulthood, everyone else still unanimously deemed him as the baby to his ultimate demise. His cheeks still retained some of the baby fat and sure he was a couple of inches shorter but not a whole head like before compared to Leo. Even with all his growing, he was still the smallest, a painful fact that his brothers badgered him with…often.

His brother this morning was grouchy, seeing how he didn’t catapult himself at the sight of pizza. Now that he noticed it, Mikey seemed…off, if he wasn’t going at his pizza like there was no tomorrow that was a red sign if he ever saw one.

“Hey buddy…” Leo tried again in a more chilled out easy-going voice. He didn’t know how thin the ice he was treading on was but his best bet would be playing it safe.

They all had their ‘off days’ as Splinter had put it and throwing in that there were two alphas, two betas, and a late bloomer, their dynamics could sometimes be less than functional. And Leo made a damn fine alpha (if he said so himself and he did, a lot) although sometimes he did brawl it out with Raph even when he didn’t mean it. He was perfectly fine with his position as second in command thank you very much and he’d like to keep it that way.

Sipping out of a juice carton that had Michelangelo grimaced, Leonardo looked to his pizza. Perhaps a bit of persuasion could work.

“...If you’re not going to eat that I definitely will. Raph had to fend off Dad for it and—” Before his fingers could even get within an inch of the plate, Michaelangelo had already chomped into the slice.

Leo smirked proud of his moment of reverse psychology but saw his brother's expression morph into pure mortification. Rocketing out of his chair, Mikey vaulted past him and slamming it. Hearing the sounds of him being sick made Leo more than concern, trashing the pizza and going after his brother.

Raph and Donatello had been to the junkyard playing scavenger and Master Splinter was in his do not disturb mode due to his favorite movie rerun, leaving Leo to tend to him. Not that it mattered since Mikey usually went for him for these sorts of things, Don being too analytical and Raph being too smothering at times.

Waiting for a few minutes he knocked on the door before pushing it open when hearing the flush. Creaking it open, he sees that Mikey was slumped over to the side and Leo’s heart goes a bit further in his stomach at the dazed out expression on him.

“You coming down with something Mikester? Y’know you get the absolute worst when you’re sick,” Leo chides good-naturedly to cover up his worry, placing a palm to his forehead. While he didn’t feel feverish, he had just thrown up and was a bit hot.

Nudging away from his hand Mikey grunted before wobbling over to the sink to wash out his mouth. Leo watched him splashing more water on himself before he toweled himself off with the overhanging towel.

“Must have been spoiled or something,” Mikey manages to say steadily though Leo isn’t as convinced. Still, he knew how much the younger hated being babied so he backed off from asking any other questions.

Putting his hand behind the toilet, Leo shakes a bottle and Mikey rolls his eyes. Out of all the places he could hide the painkillers, in the most unsanitary spot.

“Leave it to good ole Leon. I have some pain meds I stashed since Don hogs all of it for his migraines. The nerd should know by now all-nighters do that to you…” Leo gets out the pills, the strong kind that can manage to make someone drowsy, and offers them.

Mikey sighs. “...Okay. Wake me up if something life-changing happens or if there’s a bargain sale for those cookies we like. I don’t want to sleep all day.” Mikey attempts not to pout because he knows Leo is going to blab to their brothers that he’s sick and they’re going to go all mother henning him. Which while appreciated, he really doesn’t need right now.

Leo gave him a mock salute before occupying the bathroom giving himself a cold shower and cranking the air freshener to get the stink of puke out. While he would inform his other brothers to keep an eye on Mikey that could be another topic for later. Right now he would enjoy basking in the distilled waters of the shower.

—

It isn’t until their confrontation with Meat Sweats in the late afternoon that makes them realize how drastic Mikey’s situation is.

After constantly telling them he was fine they could see Michelangelo was quite the opposite from how out of it he still was. They had to nearly bend backward to keep Meat Sweats from suspecting anything, keeping him far away. Nothing was more dangerous than a delirious brother that wasn’t at home. Donatello was half-tempted to send him off to the nearest low rooftop from how dangerously high up they were fighting.

“How many painkillers did you give him Leo? His mojo is out of whack!” Raph calls over his shoulder after dodging a thrown piece of debris that Meat Sweats had sent his way.

“Just two! I thought he would be better by now I swear!” Leo’s tone bleeds truthfully with some guilt for agreeing with Mikey to let him come with them. He really shouldn’t let his puppy eyes get the best of him for the last nineteen years of his life.

“You all should learn to not say your weaknesses in front of me!” Meat Sweats said just as Donatello muttered out an ‘oh great’ leaping to the side as his gross mutated arm wrapped around Mikey’s ankle hanging him upside down off the top of the skyscraper they were on.

It eerily reminded him of when he was thrown off a building for the first time and Leo’s heart was climbing further in his throat from how Mikey had accepted defeat, not moving.

“I wouldn’t come any closer seeing how you nimrods didn’t even realize what is exactly happening to the kiddo.” It made them all freeze, weapons lowering to their sides as they all shared a disturbed look.

What knowledge could he have that they couldn’t? Just then Meat Sweats gave an exasperated sigh.

“Come on boys use your head! Sweaty, feverish, and upset stomach?”

“Known as the symptoms of the common flu, cold, stomach virus, food poisoning—“

“No none of that! He’s going into heat, you dimwits!” That made them all promptly shell-shocked enough that Mikey snapped out of it, struggling in his arm.

“What? Me in heat, that only happens to...to…” he didn’t want to say the next word, fearful of the truth.

“Omegas,” Leo finishes, gulping on his spit.

While omegas weren’t looked down upon, they were a small percentage compared to the alpha of beta groups which made them equal parts desirable or undesirable depending on the mood of the century. Mikey like all of his brothers had slept most through whatever their father had tried to teach them with his educational movies but now he was suddenly wishing he paid a bit more attention.

“Correct. Now kiss your precious omega goodbye! Toodaloo brats!” With that parting statement, he let go of Mikey.

Don cussed while Raph yelled out to Mikey, both about to go after him but a sudden rush of wind passed the two, and Leo was gone in a flash of blue and the slash of a sword. There was still a lot to digest but that could wait for later as he and Raph peered over the edge.

It was probably the most reckless thing he had done all week and that was saying something. But seeing the villain throw his brother over the edge had set something off in him after busting out the short revaluation on them.

Hurtling towards the other, Leo grabbed him around the waist clamping down on his tongue as Mikey’s shell bumped into his chin. Mikey let himself be handled, still realizing himself that this was real, he was falling, and that he was more than likely an omega.

“Portal to go, trip for two!” Slashing the air he hurled them through it and the destination in mind was getting home ASAP.

Sending a quick text that they were fine and at home, the two snuck a look at the other before Mikey stalked off into his room.

“So much for a thank you for saving my life big brother,” Leo mumbles to himself though it was unfair to Mikey since he was in a stressful situation.

Seeing his phone blowing up he clicked off his notifications, pocketing his buzzing phone as he made his way over to where his father had been holed up. Steeling his nerves he went directly to the center of their home, bowing deeply.

“Blue you normally don’t bow that far unless you really want something. What is it?” Splinter took his eyes off his beloved television, lounging further in the recliner.

“Dad it’s about Mikey we need to talk.”

“If it’s about that stomach bug I hope it isn’t contagious. Don’t tell me you caught it too,” Splinter said as he reached for his repellent, and for once Leo can’t help but feel a bit peeved at the wishy-washy nature of his father. He knows since he inherited that from him.

Leo takes a breather. “No…Mikey presented? Or is presenting…I don’t really know.” That fully takes Splinter’s attention off of his movie and at that exact time, Raphael and Donatello come barreling into the living room at what could be the mutant-equivalent of the speed of light.

The two skewer Leo with a glare and he chuckles apologetically, sweating a bit with how concerned and annoyed they look. Glancing at his phone he saw all the notifications that blew up his phone that they had even had April involved. Oh boy, he didn’t even want to think about the state that the group chat was in.

“What a joyous occasion! We shall throw the mandatory pizza party unless you want sushi this time! I’ve been craving some sashimi, specifically tuna!” Splinter cheers to himself, hopping off the caved-in cushions. Yet when all of his other children bowed to him and sat down joining Leo it prompted their father to sit back down.

The old rat crossed his arm, suspecting something wasn’t right with them. “What is with all this serious bowing? We aren’t in feudal times y’know.” If anything he had thought the others would be just as excited as he was, they usually were whenever one of them presented and he had known how left out the youngest had felt during those times. Leo opens his mouth but Donatello was already announcing what they knew and what Leo had left out.

“Dad…Mikey presented. As an omega.” Splinter takes a full second to digest that and they think he has a case of indigestion from how still he gets.

They all didn’t expect the belly laugh that has their father snorting and Leo is equal parts a bit annoyed at their father and relieved that Mikey isn’t here because he would definitely take that to heart.

“This is serious Pops!” Splinter snaps out of it and sees his three eldest glaring at him and he hmphs.

“You must be mistaken…in the Hamato Clan, no one had been an omega. Not that I can recall,” the rat scratches at his head before turning his head to his boys. “However if Orange is an omega this will change your dynamics even more. Especially Blue and Red you will both be more overprotective over him! It will be so annoying having three fathers now!” Raph and Leo shifted uncomfortably over being mentioned but they couldn’t deny that.

“Now leave me, I must talk to your brother.” With a dismissive wave of his hand, he shooed them off.

Taking refuge in Donnie’s lab, Leo rested his forearms on the back of a lab table. Raph occupied himself, seating himself in a vacant seat while Don went to go research about omegas, and whatever helpful article could help them out at the moment. There was silence until Leo of course had to talk about it, it would be insane if they ignored it now.

“So now that Mikey is an omega, what do we do?” Leo said, prodding at Don’s arm who in turn shrugs him off.

Don tapped away at his keyboard. “I have no clue. It isn’t a Hallmark moment like in those cheesy Christmas romances Raph likes to watch. It’s more complex than that…requiring the gift of science.”

Pretending he didn’t hear his jab at Hallmark movies, Raph toying with one of Donatello’s works in progress. “What I’m worried about is don’t omega need meds? To regulate their heats?” Leo stares at him because where exactly in their budget could they afford that?

Was this a wake-up call to actually get real jobs and become a functioning member of society? Leo had guessed that they couldn’t mooch off their dad forever and reality was making him more self-aware. It seemed that Raph was on the same wavelength as him, twirling around in one of Don’s spare chairs with a contemplative look on his face.

“We didn’t have to worry about that before but now since we have two alphas and one omega that could trigger one of our ruts.”

Ruts were basically the alpha version of an omega heat and just as bad. It was already bad enough that they were confined in a closed space but with cycles added it could quickly get to high horny central as they were still all maturing. Leo seriously did not need that at the moment.

“I am so thankful that I’m a beta, the normal and unbothered percent of society.” They both glare at him and Don shrugs because he’s right. “The meds won’t be a problem since it’s covered for omegas, I can probably snag a prescription for him. Though since he is a mutant I may have to make some adjustments…” More typing and Leo ogles what’s on his screen before Don finger jabs him near a pressure point almost sending him flopping to the floor.

“You two can hash it out since Mikey will cling to one of you,” Don says and Leo rolls his eyes at him. “At least don’t be too loud when I’m working.”

Raph pins him with a perplexed look. “But we’re brothers, that would be wrong wouldn’t it?”

Don cups his chin, leaning from his monitor. “I mean has that ever gotten in the way of mating cycles? On the news, it’s even more common but I for one would not advise that sort of behavior. Could cause some serious questioning of morality and all that messiness.”

All of them are slightly squirming in place at the untread line of taboos and boundaries with big blaring caution signs and Leo feels a bit hotter under his shell. Donatello looks like he regretted opening his mouth and worries about whatever he has on his computer while Raph comes to a consensus of his own.

“Well, whatever happens, we’ll be there for our little guy,” Raph pours as much affection as he can that somehow makes Leo’s guts twist strangely and he walks out. He bumps into his father who gives him a small reassuring smile and he can return it. Making himself known, Leo goes to Mikey’s room seeing that the other is playing a game on his Nintendo Switch.

“Oh sorry for storming out on you. I haven’t really been me lately,” Mikey shuffles aside on his bed that Leo plops down on, laying back. Did his covers always smell like tangerines and pumpkin spice? It was weird he hadn’t noticed it now. Or maybe that was what Mikey was currently snacking on, he had no clue. Inhaling it, he looked over to his brother who was occupied by his game and for some reason, Leo really wanted to have him by his side.

Maybe he was being the clingy one but it didn’t really matter. Putting a hand to wrap around the bend of his waist and pulling his face to nestle on his leg, Leo let out a sigh. Feeling the other jolt he looks up and sees that Mikey is either blushing or he was getting a fever. As they had gotten older, physical touch came fewer in between them unless there was a bad run-in with misfortunate events. Or if they got too touch-starved.

“Apology accepted. Seeing you fall was something I really don’t want to repeat again.” His voice sounds small and he feels small, smothered by the flesh of Mikey’s leg before he feels the other moving to where it’s Mikey huddling down in his arms. The gaming console blipped off as Mikey had unconsciously decided to nap in his brother’s arms sensing security and having another source of warmth, worn out from the adrenaline and the hectic day he had endured.

While Leo initially hadn’t felt fear as it had been overcome by unintended rage that had the killing intention, he had felt all the what-ifs now and it scared him. Having two alphas was already exhausting at times but tossing in an omega in the frying pan… he didn’t know where that could take them. Not to mention the dangers that Mikey could face that they could never relate to, Leo stops because he realized that the overprotectiveness is logically biological and shuts that down. He couldn’t allow himself to be controlled so strongly because of that.

These feelings he had…they were just part of his biology.

Right?

Mikey had dozed off in his arms and it was likely due to the presence of an alpha though Leo couldn’t be so sure. It could be just him. Putting a tighter grip on him he put a tentative hand to Mikey’s cheek before pulling away and sitting upwards, putting a pillow to serve in his place. For now he could work with this, as he left quietly despite everything telling him something was wrong.

—

There’s a teeny tiny minuscule almost microscopic incident that happens. Not that anyone else knows about it besides Leo at least he thinks.

It isn’t Mikey’s fault that he had left his underwear in the hamper basket because that’s usually where all their dirty laundry goes and Leo can feel his amounting sins dogpiling on him as he picks through his brother’s other underwear to get the one he’s searching for: briefs in a high cut and it’s in his colors. It had been taunting him throughout the week, almost losing his composure around it’s owner.

How much of a pervert was he? Leo almost abandons his foraging for the elusive underwear then but gets a glimpse of that shade of blue out of the corner of his eye.

Finding it finally, Leo felt very sweaty at the thought of being caught red-handed and jams it in his belt pocket, whistling innocently as he makes a beeline to his room. No one had seen him as they had all been preoccupied with Mikey and Leo had slipped out on the guise of chore duty. When safely behind his own door, he takes out the used briefs seeing that there are some traces of dried discharge on it and can feel his cock pressing to be released.

He’s already hard at the faint scent and sniffs harder at it, bringing it to his nose as he rubs himself until it fully drops out, cock wet after being so frustratingly pent up. With all those wet dreams and his nightly porn coming up with odd little brother suggestions popping up in his search bar, he feels like this will finally put to rest the itch he can’t quite soothe.

Hand wrapping around his erection he starts the pace lazily, remembering the last video he had watched where a in heat omega had taken a huge knot willingly and loving it and his alpha’s dick, his own cock responding to it as it swelled slightly at the base.

“Fuck…” he mutters, teeth biting at his bottom lip and his hand quickens as his tongue runs along the rows of his teeth. Distantly he recalls the video but things become altered from his memory, the voice becoming higher and needier in pitch, body skinnier and well-defined than he remembered. Leo doesn’t think that the omega had a brother fetish or called his partner brother (maybe bro? It’s debatable) because now Mikey is replacing the omega and Leo’s the alpha, that he’s Mikey’s alpha—

Leo’s brain nearly short-circuited when he conjured up that image and its implication, hand stopping. His erection is still hard but he knows that he has to get off or suffer until the night. He peers down at the crumpled underwear in his other hand and breathes out, seeping through his lips. His poor judgment rules out anything else logical. He's crossed the boundary, too far to back out now and Leo can hear Donnie distantly shouting from the back of his mind it’s a bad idea and Raph listing off all his moralities from a textbook.

Leo groans. “Damn it, fuck it all. Horny thoughts won’t leave me the fuck alone.” He’s a bit pissed off and too horny, not a good combination but he can’t really bring himself to care anymore.

At the moment, he’s focusing more on how Mikey’s briefs are silky around his dick as he stroked himself, harder. His little brother who would look so good down on his knees and taking his knot, breeding him full of his cum and thrusting back into his warm and tight body, just begging for it—

His hips stutter and thrust up into the soft material as his hand goes faster, chasing after the image of Mikey riding on his cock and that he’s his alpha no one else would ever compete with him because he would ruin Mikey for anyone else. He can smell the intermingling of their scents and Leo hunts for that high, hips pushing forward into his hand.

Mikey was rebellious like the rest of them so he would have to discipline him to take his dick obediently, maybe have him take it when nobody's watching them. Leo would let him have a taste of him, picturing him taking him completely down his throat, pretty eyes staring up at him with tears—

It’s then that his orgasm catches him off guard, nearly moaning out loud before catching himself because his family was still there. Leo compromises, hissing under his breath instead. His shell grates against the door as his feet stumble, ending up crouching behind the door as he sits back on his legs.

The high was gratifying from the aftershocks that are still felt in his legs, the pleasant burn in his belly but it’s cut short as he realizes what he did. His cum was staining Mikey’s underwear and he hides it somewhere in his room, feeling the shame starting to eat away at him.

“How much of a perverted person am I? This has to stop. I have to stop.” He says to his reflection in the mirror as he cleans himself up in the bathroom. Whatever is reflected at him he suddenly feels contempt for. Leo can already feel himself fast-forwarding through the five stages of grief.

He looks at his hand, the one that could still feel the softness of the underwear and his dick twitches and it feels more like resignation than acceptance to Leo.

”I’m so messed up.”

—

It isn’t a week later until something else happens. Something that they had all been waiting to happen, for the other shoe to drop.

Mikey’s smell or what they all called his “Eau de toilette de Mikey” was unmistakably getting stronger and driving everyone to near insanity unless they were already in hell and living in a loop like Donnie helpfully theorized. Raph and Leo were constantly on edge that even Splinter couldn’t dissolve their annoying breakouts of fighting and petty arguing because obviously they both knew what was best.

Raph had been the leader but now Leo felt like he had to prove himself as the better alpha in front of Mikey that led to a lot of even more backhanded insults. Donnie in turn tuned them out accordingly, an I-told-you-so smug expression on his face as he guided Mikey out whenever they squabbled.

In turn, all of them had been put on strict house arrest for their own safety, Leo and Raph being kept separated. In better terms: majorly grounded until they sort themselves out.

It’s a late morning where it’s an excuse to be lazy given that there was a good chance of it raining in the late afternoon and Leo honestly wasn’t in a mood for sneaking out for a crime crusade. There were the NYPD and other uprising heroes and he’d let them handle their jobs while he wasn’t on scene. Raph and Don had of course sneaked out to hang with April for a secret side mission (at least that’s what he was told) and their father was out to reign his terror in NY’s Little Tokyo. Leo hopes that his father had at least taken his froggy umbrella and little rain boots and coat they bought him because a rained-on rat was something he didn’t want to smell coupled with the sweet and nauseating smell of omega.

It’s when Mikey hasn’t shown up until it’s past the afternoon mark of when the two of them were supposed to do a movie marathon hours ago that has Leo tentatively going into his room. Mikey has proposed the idea when Leo had begun distancing himself from him and really who was he to turn down a good flick?

When Leo peeks his head in he sees nothing he internally panics for a few seconds before realizing that he would have noticed if Mikey would have left. His scent is still fresh and Leo follows before he’s standing outside of his room.

He has several ideas of what could be awaiting him but didn’t know if they would be as pleasant as he had thought they might be. Still he had to check up on him. So Leo took his daily leap of faith, propping the door open with his foot.

“Hey I know you probably didn’t mean to ghost me on purpose but—“ Leo stops because he knows that Mikey isn’t listening to him at the moment because he’s panting harshly and that sets off several red alarms in his head.

“Uh, bad time bud?” His throat is dry and he immediately feels itchy all over and when Mikey emerges from his blanket igloo he can see why.

There’s slick dripping down his thighs to where his sheets have multiple wet spots and then he has an armful of needy omega, right up against him. He finds himself in the habit of swallowing his tongue a lot around Michelangelo and the near chokes on it then and for a split moment he lets himself be disgusted at how his body is actually reacting to his baby brother. However, it doesn’t stop his hands from briefly roaming before he catches himself when one is about to dip down to Mikey’s legs. Leo becomes aware that he’s not wearing anything besides his mask, getting an eyeful of his rump and his fingers clenching. Still, he pulls away before Mikey can trap his hand between them and shakes his head like he’s the one in a daze and Leo thinks he’s going to be.

Or at the very least, pass out then and there.

He doesn’t so Leo instead prays that it isn’t a rare case where an alpha’s rut can sync up to an omega’s heat because he would be double fucked then.

He’d have to be the voice of reason then. “Mikey we can’t—you’re not in your right mind. Don’t do something you won’t regret.” He doesn’t know who the last line is directed at exactly but it doesn’t stop Mikey because he’s nearly ripping off Leo’s black shorts and touching him everywhere and Leo lets him do whatever he wants, stepping out of them as if his body is on autopilot.

“Leo before I really lose my mind I’m going to say this for you to hear? Okay?” He’s rarely heard Mikey so stoic considering that he was chanting alpha just moments before and Leo recognizes it's one of those moments of lucidity before the heat really does take over. At least that’s what lines omega pornos have, it had the same scenarios even. Oh shit, was his life reduced to a living porno?

“—Leo. Stop tuning me out.” A light smack to his head brings him out of his downward spiral and tilts his head to see that Mikey is no longer rutting against him. “So?”

“So-So what?” Inwardly Leo cursed at his stutter and Mikey just grins at him like he’s his one weakness and in a way, he is. The faltering of confidence makes it apparent how much Leo did want him no matter how he’s trying to deny him.

“So are you going to fuck me now? Because I can always go to someone else who is willing to. Maybe Raph—“ Mikey is backed down in his bedsheets before he can even finish that sentence and Leo is rightfully mad because that’s just playing dirty.

What made Raph a better option than him? Why would he even consider him when he was right there?

“Stop running your mouth Mikey.” At the tone his voice had taken Mikey snapped to attention nodding, with a breathy ‘alpha.’ Leo is already pushing him further down back into the covers, shamelessly hard and out as his pointed canines dig into the curve of Mikey’s neck that makes Mikey inhale harder. He’s tempted to put a hand down to see just how exactly big he is and how he would fit in him when Leo takes his chin in his hand.

“Not alpha. Leo, Leon, Leonardo—whatever. Say my name and come to just me.” Mikey definitely had played his trump card right and nods again because who is he to deny his alpha? Leo lets go and moves closer, any of his inner conflicts melting away with the hunger to just fuck the other into the mattress is all he knows.

“Leo.” It’s a plea and Leo answers to it, lips on his, biting on the underside of his tongue and taking in the gasp with some pleasure. Mikey takes in the feeling of it, tongue coiling onto the other, feeling himself getting wetter.

A hand wrenches down into Mikey’s thighs, fingers spreading them further apart and Leo’s greedy for what he’s only had in his dreams. Someone who had frequented his thoughts often and woke Leo up hard and confused and wanting him in the middle of the night.

He sucks on his tongue, running it across his teeth as Mikey exhales and brings his hands to scramble onto his shoulders. The sensations are new and foreign to them but they’re also both equally desperate to feel one another, Mikey’s hands mapping out Leo’s skin and taking in the scars that he had achieved over the years along with his natural coloring, fingers coming up to his red stripes. Leo does the same but opts to use his mouth, tongue licking down to his neck and his hand going down to be against his slick opening that has Mikey gritting his teeth, seeking more.

Leo's other hand is on his tail, jerking at it but then trails to the crease of Mikey’s leg, trying to find all of his sensitive spots on his first go. Both their cocks are out, straining for more friction and Mikey gets impatient, craving something more than kissing and mild groping.

“Leo I wanna suck you off.” That shouldn’t have made him harder, but it does Leo churring lightly at it. They had parted, mouths slickened with shared spit, and Leo can’t help licking at the leftover spit on his lips and Mikey shivers at the darkened glint in the other’s eyes. He smirks, smile crooked.

“Only if I can eat you out.”

“Deal.”

Leo kicks off his other clothing while Mikey takes off his belts along with his sword as he thinks it’s only fair that they’re both naked besides their masks. Flipping his position, he comes face to face with Leo’s dick that is different to his in size and eager to be touched finally. Before he can, Leo is already moving his blunt nails digging into his thighs as he drags his tongue across his leaking slit putting pressure on the seam.

“AH-Hey! Give me a warning next time.” Mikey pinches his inner thigh and Leo only grumbles back at him. It seemed that he was more affected now than him and he gulps because he’s experienced what an unhappy Leo can do.

Taking him into his palm, Mikey pumps his hand testing the waters and sees that Leo likes whatever he’s doing, keeping a firm grip on him. Under him, Leo is preoccupied with the sweet smell and taste that assaults his senses practically flooding in his mouth as he mouthed along the opening, his hand coming up to rub Mikey’s cock. The smell is overpowering and Leo slightly drools, cock jutting out.

Mikey places his mouth on him, an experimental lick at the tip that has Leo receptive, almost thrusting back up at the heated wetness. Though Mikey wanted to have his fun, halting Leo’s movements with a forced hand to his hips that prevented him from bucking up in his mouth anymore.

“Rude.”

The vibration of his voice has Mikey panting again, sweat beading on his skin as he can feel the signature smirk of Leo having an idea. “Oh, you like that? How about this?” His teeth catch onto him and his breathing is getting heavier and Mikey really hates how he’s reducing him to a pile of mush. Leo is smug now, Mikey knows for sure as his tongue traces the outside skin, teasing.

“Fuck you taste so good on my tongue, you’re just too wet. Does it feel good for you?” He already knows his answer but Leo had to ask. Also, Mikey knows that it feeding into his more narcissistic traits and ego but at the moment he can’t really scold him for it, it felt way too damn good than fingering himself alone. The flat of his tongue and the lowered tone of his voice makes Mikey lift his hips down, knees feeling weak.

Mouthing at the tip, the saltiness doesn’t bother Mikey as much as he had expected, going down to as far as his mouth would let him. Mikey pulls off with a puff as Leo’s tongue roughly enters him then and he bites back a yell.

He whines at the overload of new sensory, but he fits his mouth back over Leo, tongue going over the tip daringly. Unphased, Leo eats him out, hand still moving on his dick his thumb going over the head of it.

Mikey instantly loses when Leo jams two fingers in his opening, cramming it inside because his _tongue is still in there_. Leo flexes his fingers up abruptly, tongue moving with the motion and that’s enough for Mikey to come, slick gushing out of him as he goes over with a strangled gasp of his name.

Leo isn’t far behind him as he feels the jump of muscles in his legs and the pulsing against the underside of his tongue. Taking his mouth off and opening his mouth, Leo came, Mikey swallowing it down before coughing at whatever was leftover. Those lengthy fingers are still touching the inside of him, coaxing the last of his orgasm out, twitchy before he can feel the empty sensation. Shakily, Mikey rubs at his mouth before turning around to face his brother. Leo props himself up, headband, and face thoroughly soaked through. Shyly Mikey scoots up in his lap, as Leo licks at his fingers that makes Mikey’s stomach heat up in some embarrassment.

“Whoa, it’s like a Slipe-N-Slide on my face.” He grins back at Mikey, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “Want another ride? I’ll let you on for free on this bad boy.” Leo would admit that he did deserve that punch to his arm as Mikey flushes because some of the fog in his head cleared to allow decency for one of them to be embarrassed.

Leo laughs. “Kidding, kidding. Now give me a kiss, pretty please with a cherry on top.” He even puckers up for it and he looks absolutely ridiculous. Yet Mikey does, graciously as the kiss causes a tempered burning in his stomach as he tastes himself on his brother’s lips. It’s reigniting the itch he has because he hasn’t been properly sated. The slick hadn’t subsided enough to be considered comfortable, the empty feeling in him demanding to be filled and he grinds himself on Leo.

Leo feels the shift too because Mikey is on his back instantly, Leo towering over him. He should feel intimidated, but the post-orgasmic vibe has him chilled out to where Mikey would doubt he could be intimidated by someone who he’s known for the entirety of his life. Besides now that they were closer, Mikey could touch him easier, the height difference nonexistent.

While still slightly sensitive, Mikey can feel the hot weight of his erection on his inner thighs, Leo kissing him soundly as Mikey sighed into it. Then Leo pushed in, the heated tightness pressing against his cock that had him stopping to not lose himself right there.

“Shit Mikey you feel so fucking good, so tight on my dick,” Leo’s mouth says whatever train of thought is going through his head, Mikey keening out at the intrusion as he had thrust in so effortlessly, hole stretched out enough that the pinch of pain isn’t unbearable. “I wanna fuck you until you can’t even beg for my cock anymore, just crying for it. Can you say it even? Beg for it?” If Mikey was more coherent, he would be wondering where exactly he had learned dirty talking because it was working, for the two of them.

The sudden urge to mark and claim what was his was further hammering at him, but Leo contained himself as he slid in, right to the hilt.

Besides, that would raise too many questions of where they had gotten those claiming bites.

Distracted by the thrusting into his body made Mikey prickle with heat, eyes wet but not crying yet, the fullness feeling so good to him as he scratched up Leo’s arms, gasping into the long string of kisses. The squelch of his slit against their groins grinding against the other was indecent and virtually pornographic but neither of them really cared as Leo drove himself deeper inside of him, mouth left open in long pants.

His eyes were half-lidded as Mikey reached up to bite across his shoulders, before coming to his neck. Leo is hyper-aware of the teeth that follow along one of his veins but Mikey doesn’t quite bite down, puncturing his neck.

Some blood is drawn and Mikey licks it away as if a wordless apology though Leo didn’t mind at all. It’s too small to even scar over, but it does satisfy something inside of him.

Unknown to him, it triggers something else in his body and he does feel the swelling of a knot. It doesn’t deter him as he pounds Mikey further in his own bed, sheets damp with sweat and slick as he reached down to get Mikey off first. Who was rendered an incoherent mess underneath him.

“Claim me, mount me, I need your knot! Come in me!” The keen in his voice was nearing fever-pitched and solidified Leo’s resolve, Mikey clawing onto him and it registers after that Leo had bit into his neck when angling himself down to drive better into him He hears the whine from Mikey and sees the reddening imprint of teeth and he feels sick then, gut turning over because he had lost control—fuck—

Before he can back out Mikey yanks him by his bandana tails hard so his neck his bared to him and bites harder than Leo probably had because he yelps at the stinging gnashing of teeth. Apparently, it had also set off something inside Mikey as he licked along the broken skin, legs locking Leo’s hips to his own.

The sudden wave of overstimulation knocked the air out of Leo’s lungs, his thrusts becoming more hurried and sharper as Mikey keened, lips wet against his throat. Rutting against each other hard and fast, nothing else mattered to them but selfishly taking in the feeling of the other.

Leo comes first this time, knot swelling to lock him completely inside with no escape. Mikey seemed content with it, body leaning forward to receive all of it. Collapsing to the side, he pulls down with him who nestles into him despite the warring thoughts that are running around on fire in his mind at the moment like whiplash.

For Leo, the lucidity comes back to him in an instant when he sees the extent of damage they had both done. By then Mikey had gained back some of his cognition and they both glanced at the thoroughly fucked-out states they were in wondering how the hell they were going to explain this. Various hickies, bite marks, and bruising covered them from chest to hip and Leo feels a bit of that narcissistic pride in his chest before nervously scratched at the back of his head sitting them both up. Leo can feel the cum leaking out of him and onto him, and that perverse welling of pride grows in him before he coughs into his fist, shutting it down.

“So I guess we’re mates huh?” His voice is unsteady, wavery because he doesn’t know if Mikey wanted just that because sharing heats could be with anyone. To be life partners was a big, colossal thing that they had thrown out the window after one day left alone.

Oh God, what would the others say? Dreading the consequences, Leo might as well resign himself to a special place in hell, probably the throne itself at the rate he’s going at.

“Leo you’re my alpha of course we are. Idiot.” Mikey can sense the uneasiness from the other because that’s how bonds work and Leo had conveniently forgotten that and worked on calming himself down because a riled omega wasn’t what they needed.

“Sorry, sorry it’s just the others....”

“Know. Well they’re going to know we did something today that wasn’t a movie marathon.”

From the look of his face, it was Mikey’s chance to smirk at him now. “C’mon Leo, you were so obvious dude. I think everyone else before you knew about it. Not to mention I found my underwear. In _your_ drawer.”

Leo was still stuck in processing like an old computer that the others knew before he even knew himself and not that his younger brother had snooped through his belongings (but to be fair he had instigated it first when stealing Mikey’s dearly loved briefs) and waved his hands out.

“So you’re telling me you knew that I was going through these insane rationality dilemmas and pheromone-fucked wet dreams and didn’t spare me from all of that? Mikey, I’m a bit hurt.”

Mikey just shrugs. “You were struggling to come to terms with it and yourself. I already knew what I wanted. I figured that you’d figure it out soon enough.”

For a moment Leo just soaks it all in like a sponge and decompressed like all the weight had been taken off him. He doesn’t feel that guilty like before as he tugs Mikey closer to him and drapes the blanket over the other, the other mindlessly drawing patterns on his plastron. They could deal with everything thrown at them tomorrow right now all Leo knew was he wanted to sleep, thoroughly drained, and sore from the neck bite. Yet although sleepiness was quickly overtaking him, Leo had a few things he had to get out first. Turning his head to his ceiling he pushed his luck.

“You’re lucky I love you, you know that?”

“...Love you too Leon.”

While they said it casually like it was an everyday thing, their skin both flared up conscious on how intimately close they are, both averting their eyes when saying the anticipated l-word.

Well, Leo guessed that they could work on their communication too.

—

“You two actually did it? No wonder you didn’t come to dinner or breakfast. At least you used protection.”

“Actually about that Donnie! My buddy, my man, compadre...I was wondering if you could get some—”

“Uh, no way I’m not running condom or birth-control central here.”

“Okay...unless you want to hear loud obnoxious monkey sounding sex—”

“LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU. I AM LISTENING TO THE DULCET SOUNDS OF MY DUBSTEP LOFI MIXES.”


End file.
